Don't Play a Riff on my Heartstrings
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Staci wanted to get through this year without anything going wrong. Then Jesse St. James had to waltz into her life and ruin all of her plans. Then there's Sami, who's just sick of who she is. Maybe Blaine can remind her why she's so special. NOT BLESSE
1. Jesse St James

**Yes, I know: a new story when my others aren't done. But this is different than anything I've done before. This is a Jesse/OC story that I began creating for my friend in celebration of her recent conversion to **_**Glee**_** and Starkid.**

**The story is rated 'M' for some themes and language that are going to be introduced later on. The story doesn't take place at McKinley, but there will be characters mentioned.**

**I put Blaine in the characters even though this isn't a Blesse fic. Blaine does play an important role in this story later on.**

…**..So, I think that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She gritted her teeth as the two and a half words floated across her thought cloud: Jesse St. James. Ever since the handsome teen had appeared at her school, Staci hadn't been able to keep her eyes or mind off of him. Whether it was her blue eyes scanning the courtyard before school in the morning just to glimpse that perfect face, or her subconscious making him the center of her fantasies while she slept, it didn't matter; it was like the very thought of him was stained into each of her brain cells. It also didn't help that the part of her mind that wasn't obsessed with the man himself practically worshipped his voice. Mostly because the first day he walked into her and Jasmine's sixth period chorus class, that angel had moved her to tears with his rendition of 'Hallelujah.'<p>

"Just talk to him," Sami told her at lunch one dreary October Wednesday. They sat at their usual table near the back of the cafeteria with the usual gang: Krystal, Emily, Jeff, Luke, Kevin, the random freshman kid who never said anything, Jasmine, Staci, Sami, and Jayden.

"No thanks. He'd think I was crazy," Staci said, rolling her eyes as she stole a fry from Sam's tray. The activity was so normal that Sam didn't even blink an eye. It wasn't like Staci was the only one who did it: Luke, Jeff, and Jayden usually did as well. "

"Probably not," the older girl responded wisely as she doodled aimlessly on a sheet of paper with a sharpie, ignoring her food entirely, not even looking up when Jayden snatched her chicken sandwich off her tray. "He's actually really nice."

"He is," Jasmine agreed earnestly, trying to steal the tab from the top of Sami's drink can, so she could chew on it. A nasty habit Staci, Luke, and Sam were all desperately trying to break her of.

Staci's eyes widened to comically size as she looked back and forth between her two friends. "Wait. You guys have talked to him?" She inquired in surprise.

"Yeah," Sam answered, moving her drink out of Jasmine's reach, causing the younger girl to pout. "We have the same AP Lit class, and I tutor him in essay writing at the library. Jazz hangs out with us some days."

Staci's mouth dropped open in blatant shock. Before she could say anything, though, Jesse seated himself right in front of her, between Jeff and Jasmine's boyfriend, Luke.

"Hello, Samantha," Jesse greeted smoothly, ignoring the blushing lass sitting in front of him. "Are we still on for after school today?"

"Of course," Sam answered, rolling her eyes at the boy's formalities. It got old after a while.

"Will you be joining us today, Jasmine?" Jesse turned to the girl in question, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"No, I'm hanging out with Luke today," she responded. Luke glared at Jesse, quickly reaching across the table to grab his girlfriend's hand.

"What a shame," Jesse drawled. His eyes wandered across the table before landing on Staci, who was still sitting in front of him with flushed cheeks. "You're in my sixth period," he noted with a slight air of interest. "Staci Bellerose: alto, mediocre voice, and a bad habit of listening to the sopranos."

Staci snapped out of her trance, choosing now to glower at the man. "What do you mean 'mediocre'?" She demanded, offended.

"I was just merely stating what I knew about you," Jesse replied. "You have the talent to become better, though." His lips quirked into a slight half-smile, though it appeared to be more of a smirk.

Staci continued to glare at him, keeping up her angry façade, while, on the inside, she was screaming at herself, trying to understand why his arrogance wasn't a turn-off. In fact, it made him seem even more attractive. Before she could come up with a witty retort, Jesse had thrown a wink her way and left.

"Very suave, isn't he?" Sami asked with a badly suppressed giggle as she took in her friend's glowing cheeks.

"Shut up," Staci muttered, reaching over to take another fry, only to find they were all gone. "Did I already eat all of these?" she asked in amazement. Sam nodded her head, tracing out another design on her paper. "Did you even eat any?" The blonde shook her head, switching Sharpie colors to fill in her lines. "So you didn't eat_ anything_?"

Sami finally looked up from her drawing. Staci noticed just how tired the girl looked. The bluish-purple circles under her green eyes were more prominent than normal. Her lips were pale and chapped. "Stace, I'm fine," the girl answered, attempting to smile, though it appeared to be more of a grimace. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all. Plus, I'm not really hungry today."

"You said that yesterday," Jasmine piped up, concern laced through her voice as she leaned around Staci to look at Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sami answered, casting her eyes downward. "It's the new medicine they have me on for my migranes. It just curbs my appetite a lot."

Staci and Jasmine exchanged a worried look. Though, before either of them could voice their apprehension, the bell rang, causing all of them to jump up, scattering off to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love ~ C.Y.R<strong>


	2. That Guy with the Bowtie

The first thing the girls noticed when they walked into their Musical Theatre class was that there was a new kid. He stood in front of the whiteboard, talking to Mrs. Adams. His black pants ended right above his ankles, causing him to get a few snickers from incoming students. The sleeves of his white button-up were rolled to his elbows. The majority of the shirt was covered by a black vest, accented by a hot pink bow tie. He appeared to have copious amounts of gel in his hair, slicking the dark tresses back and down, adding to his dapper appearance. In the run-down, little town of Arkets, the teen stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Who's he?" Jasmine questioned as they took their seats at the front of the room.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him around," Staci responded, brushing her red-and-black streaked hair out of her aquamarine eyes. "But I ship his bowtie."

Sami shrugged, her eyes taking in his outfit. "He's cute." The other two stared at her, mouths agape. In the year they had known Sam, this was the first they had heard her even _mention _a guy being appealing. "What?" She asked, finally noticing the reactions of the other two.

Before they could answer, the mystery boy had sat down and Mrs. Adams had begun to check attendance. When she finished the task at hand, she addressed the class. "We're now halfway through the first nine weeks of school. We're going to start tackling the second set of standards for this class, which is performing. You will get into groups of three, or more, and choose a song from a musical." She shot a look at Sami, Jasmine, and Staci. "Not an animated movie, to perform in front of the class. I will provide you with an instrumental CD and lyrics. You're responsible for your own blocking, dancing, and costumes: Any questions?" Met with silence, the teacher dismissed them to group up.

Staci and Jasmine shifted toward Sami. "What song are we going to do?" Jasmine asked eagerly, pulling out her iPod to scroll through her songs.

"I dunno," Sami answered. "How many songs from musicals do you know have only three girls' parts?"

"Um, excuse me," They looked up to see the boy from before standing in front of them. "Do you mind if I join your group?"

"Uh, sure," Sami replied, her cheeks flushing a slight shade of pink. The boy gave a toothy grin, pulling up a chair in order to sit across from her. "Um, what's your name?"

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson," he answered. "And your names would be?" He inquired, glancing around at the girls.

"Um, well, I'm Samantha Kruez," Sam introduced herself, her eyes not quite meeting the brilliant, gold-flecked hazel of Blaine's eyes. "This is Staci Bellerose." She gestured to Staci, who waved frantically in response.

"Hi, I love your bowtie," Staci said, her eyes twinkling as she stared at accessory.

"Thanks." Blaine grinned. "I love your hair." Staci beamed.

Sami continued, "And this is Jasmine Matthews." Jasmine pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and waved, still scrolling through her iPod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you girls," Blaine said with another genuine smile. "So, do you guys have an idea for a song we could do?"

The girls fell silent. Staci tossed her phone in the air a few times, swearing when it chipped her nail. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Janet," Sami rang in absent-mindedly, jotting down a list of songs in her notebook.

"I love you," Blaine and Jasmine chimed in. All of them stopped and looked up, trading glances.

"Uh, guys? I think we just found our song," Staci commented, grinning as everyone else nodded.

Sami turned the page her notebook. "Alright, Blaine is obviously going to be Brad," she noted. "Who's going to be Janet and who're going to be the two in the background?"

"Well, you guys know that Staci likes leading parts," Staci commented, raising an eyebrow as she looked around at her friends.

"As do I," Jasmine responded.

Sami paused for a moment, tapping the end of her pencil against her lips as she thought. "Well, Janet's part is higher, so this song would probably be better suited for Jazz." She nodded at the girl. "You'll get lead next time, Stace."

"Fine by me." Staci shot her two friends a thumbs-up.

"Wait," Blaine spoke, his eyes locked on Sami. "What about you?"

Sami raised an eyebrow. "I'll be in the background with Staci. For the better too: I don't sing."

Blaine stared at Sami, his mouth slightly agape. Before he could respond, Mrs. Adams came by to get their song choice. After she left, the new kid seemed to have found his voice again. "So, why are you in Musical Theatre if you don't sing?"

"To hang out with these two," Sam jerked her thumb in the direction of her two best friends. "My voice is horrible."

"That's not true," Jasmine protested, glaring at Sami before turning to Blaine. "She has a Disney Princess voice."

"Shut. Up. Jazz," Sami gritted out, glowering at her.

"I have an idea!" Jasmine's face lit up. "How about Sam does Janet's part and I sing back-up with Staci?"

Blaine and Staci went 'yes' at the same time Sami went 'no.'

"Sorry, majority rules, Sami." Staci grinned, exchanging a look with Jasmine.

Sam pouted, crossing her arms. "I hate you guys." She glanced over at Blaine. "I hate you too."

"What?" Blaine gasped. "What did I do to you?"

"You sided with them," Sami stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That automatically makes you the enemy in this situation."


End file.
